


Breathless

by Shadowheartdesigns (shadowkitten)



Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/F, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitten/pseuds/Shadowheartdesigns
Summary: Chise takes Beatrice to the clubroom while Ange and Princess are there, in order to Seize their Destinies with Both Hands, and Win their Loves!It doesn't quite go as planned.Followup to Breathtaking, and likely makes little sense without reading that story first.





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, read Breathtaking first if you haven't yet.

When Beatrice's eyes opened, the sun was shining into the dorm room she shared with Chise. It was quiet, and still. Chise's bed was empty, but the book of poetry still sat on her bedside table.

She yawned, and slowly sat up, stretching and blinking the sleepiness from her eyes.

Chise was, according to her custom, kneeling in the portion of the room she'd set up as a ... shrine? Her hands were on her knees, palms up, and she already wore her uniform. Her eyes were open, and her brow furrowed.

And, against all precedent, she was staring at Beatrice.

"Um," the younger girl said.

"Good morning, Beato."

"Good morning, Miss Chise."

Beatrice blinked again.

"You are awake early," Chise mused.

"Ah. Yeah."

Chise nodded.

"Good. Then we have time."

"Time?"

"Dress. Prepare yourself. We shall go to the clubroom together."

"Oh. Okay. Why?"

"I have reason to believe that the targets of our affection may be there."

"Ah," Beatrice breathed. "Right."

She stood up slowly, and padded barefoot to the wardrobe. Chise watched her as she did so, averting her eyes finally when Beatrice pulled down a uniform and began to unbutton her pyjamas.

When Beatrice had changed, Chise rose without a word, and opened their door. Beatrice glanced at the book.

"Are ... um, are you done with this?"

"Yes. You may read it."

Beatrice shrugged.

"Oh. Well, I was just going to return it."

"I see. Pity, as it may inspire you."

"I ... actually, I've already read it."

Chise's eyes widened.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. It was for a literature class, before you came here."

Chise nodded.

"I see. Well, shall we?"

Beatrice picked the book up, and followed Chise through the hallways of the Academy.

Eventually, they got to the clubroom, and opened the door. As they entered, they saw Ange and Princess sitting on the sofa together.

"You were right," Beatrice whispered.

Chise nodded. She took a tentative step into the clubroom.

"Good morning, Chise! Beato!" The Princess said with a cheerful smile. "It's unusual to see you up so early."

"Ah." Chise replied.

Beatrice turned to her curiously. The Japanese girl's face was becoming very red.

"Are you feeling alright, Chise?" Ange asked.

Chise nodded, and took a step forward.

"Ah," she repeated.

"Well," Beatrice said slowly, "We are done with the book."

"Alright," Ange responded. "Place it upon the table. I will re-shelve it later."

"Okay," Beatrice replied, doing so. She looked at Chise again.

She was bright red, and frozen in place with very wide eyes, and mouth agape.

"Are ... are you sure you're okay, Chise?" Princess asked.

Chise nodded.

"I. Yes. Okay. I am. Fine. Thank you. Yes."

Beatrice blinked.

Princess stood, and walked over to Chise.

"Your face is bright red, Chise. And I believe you're trembling. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Chise gulped, and was just able to nod.

Princess placed a hand on her forehead.

Chise made a quiet mewling sound, and went very, very still.

"Well, you are warm. I believe that you have a fever, and should go back to bed. It won't hurt your grades to miss one day."

Chise wasn't able to respond.

"Um," Beatrice said slowly, "If you like, I can escort you to the infirmary?"

Princess nodded, looking very concerned.

"Yes, I think that would be for the best."

Chise took a step backward, with a nod.

"In ... infirmary. Yes. Yes, I ... yes, thank you Beato."

...

Beatrice sat in a chair, watching with concern as Chise lay on her belly, face buried in a pillow,

"Chise?" Beatrice finally asked.

"I failed," Chise muttered into the pillow.

"What?"

Chise sighed, and turned her head, to look at Beatrice.

"I had my targets in sight. They were within striking distance. And yet, I could not unleash my attack."

"Oh," Beatrice said quietly.

Chise buried her face again.

"Well," Beatrice said slowly, "we see them every day. I suppose you'll have other chances to, um ... do, whatever you intend to do."

Chise shrugged.

Beatrice reached out, hesitating for only a moment, before gently patting Chise's back. She turned her head again, and looked at Beatrice.

"What kind of lesbian can I be, Beato? What kind, if I cannot even talk to the object of my desires? How can I call myself a disciple of Sappho in such condition?"

Beatrice shifted awkwardly, and glanced at around the infirmary. It was empty except for them, but Beatrice still blushed.

"Well, I ... wouldn't worry too much about that," Beatrice stuttered.

Chise shrugged again.

"How do you do it?"

"Do ... what?"

"Every day, you are able to speak to the Princess! You make her tea, and you comb her hair. You are invited into her room while she is in her bed-clothes, and yet you do not freeze up."

Beatrice's face turned another shade of red.

"I ... um. Guess I never quite thought about it like ... _that_."

Chise frowned.

"I see. Your power level is far beyond mine, Beato-domo! I fear you have already won our wager."

"Well. I wouldn't say that, Chise."

Chise sat up, frowning, and leaned forward toward Beatrice.

"You are fearless when speaking to your love. You are cool and collected."

"Not so much."

"I do not understand."

"I've never had the nerve to confess."

Chise blinked in surprise.

"Oh. I suppose that would be true. Had you, then surely you would already be dating the girl."

Beatrice shrugged.

"I don't know about that."

Chise sat back, and sighed.

"I thought I understood everything last night. The poetry was such an inspiration to me. It opened up vistas of the world that my eyes had never before gazed upon. And yet now, I sit here wounded, having failed my task."

Beatrice again reached out, gently rubbing Chise's arm.

"I think you're worrying too much about it. I mean, if you like girls, then that's okay. you don't have to rush anything. You don't have to have a girlfriend just because."

Chise nodded.

"Yes. Yes, you are right, Beato. I was approaching this as a battle. It is what I know."

Beatrice breathed out in relief.

"So we don't have to compete, okay? We'll just take things as they come."

Chise blinked, and looked up at Beatrice with a growing smile.

"I understand. Yes, you are correct. It is a flower-viewing, and not a battle. It is a time to sit and watch as the beautiful blossoms of spring open slowly under the warm sunshine, and to sip sake and enjoy the company of ...."

Chise stopped talking abruptly, her cheeks turning red.

Beatrice tilted her head in confusion.

"Um. Chise?"

"No. No, it is nothing."

Chise placed her hand over Beatrice's, and smiled.

"It is nothing," she repeated.

...

Chise sat on the edge of a sloping roof, a mask covering her nose and mouth. Her eyes were clear and focused, her body relaxed.

Ange stood beside her, also wearing a mask. She was watching in the other direction.

"You are feeling better," Ange said.

"Yes, thank you."

"What was wrong?"

"I am lesbian," Chise replied.

The wind whistled across the rooftops.

"Pardon?"

Chise looked at Ange.

"It is true. I have come to realize this about myself. And as you and Princess are lesbian as well, I was laboring under the misapprehension that I was obliged to attempt to win your love."

Ange turned and stared at Chise for a moment, then sat down beside her.

"I see," she said.

"And," Chise continued, "when I saw the two of you in the clubroom, I found myself unable to speak to you. I do not understand why, even now. Never have I felt shame in speaking to either of you, not even when we were striving to kill one another upon the train."

"And how do you feel now?" Ange asked evenly.

"I no longer feel that I must validate myself by winning the love of another girl. Beato has shown me another way."

"Is that so?"

Chise nodded.

"I do not believe that she realizes this yet."

Ange glanced down at the ground far, far below their feet.

"Will you tell her?"

Chise didn't respond, and Ange looked up at her.

Chise finally said, "I ... I wonder."

"Want some advice?"

Chise leaned forward, her eyes wide and eager.

"Please?!"

"If you believe yourself to be in love, then do nice things for that person. Be kind and gentle, perhaps give them a gift when they do not expect it. Listen to them. Listen, more than talk. If you say nothing you will forever escape their notice, but if you say too much you risk scaring away even one that might be interested."

"I see."

"If you love me, or love Princess, however, then I fear you will be disappointed."

Chise shrugged, and looked away.

"However, you cannot allow a disappointment to entirely discourage you. You are likely to lose your first love, in one way or another."

"Did you?" Chise asked quietly.

"Yes. It was many years ago, upon the Black Lizard Planet. I fell in love with the most beautiful girl that ever lived. She shone more radiant than the sun, and her voice was music in my ears. As she walked past I felt a warm breeze, and yet shivered as though it were the coldest night imaginable."

"What happened?"

"Anger and fear, Chise. Not mine, at least. Still, anger and fear tore apart the Black Lizard Planet, and I was forced to flee to this one."

"And you forever lost your first love," Chise said in a quiet, sad voice.

"No. No, not forever. You see Chise, I am not the only refugee from the Black Lizard Planet upon this Earth."

Chise looked up at her sharply, with wide eyes.

Ange glanced at her, a smile evident by the set of her cheeks, and the shimmer in her eyes.

"Say nothing, Chise."

Chise nodded.

"I shall not. And, I shall not attempt to pursue the Princess further."

"I would appreciate that, yes."

...

When Beatrice's eyes opened, the sun was shining into the dorm room she shared with Chise. It was quiet, and still. Chise's bed was empty.

She sat up slowly, and yawned. Chise was kneeling, her hands on her knees palms up. She faced the window, her eyes closed.

"Morning, Chise."

"Good morning, Beato," she replied, not turning to her.

Beatrice frowned, and glanced to her bedside stand to check the time. A box sat on it, beside the clock.

Beatrice blinked. The box was wrapped in blue paper, and tied with a yellow ribbon.

"Um. What's this?"

Chise stood smoothly, and turned to Beatrice.

"Open it," she said.

Beatrice glanced at her. Chise's cheeks were red, and a shy smile graced her lips. Curious, she picked up the box. She untied the ribbon, carefully unfastened the tape, and removed the paper without ripping it.

She pulled the top off of the box, and blinked in surprise.

"Chocolates," Chise said.

"I see that. Yes, thank you, Chise."

"I ... well, I made them myself."

Beatrice looked at her in surprise.

"Really?"

"Well, I had some assistance from Dorothy. And the Princess."

"Oh. I see."

She looked back into the box. They were all asymmetrical blobs that looked like they might have been intended to be little hearts. She reached in, and grabbed one. Cautiously, she set it in her mouth, and bit down.

The chocolate shattered under her teeth, and her mouth was flooded with a sweet cherry syrup. She chewed a few more times, then swallowed.

Chise eagerly perched on the side of Beatrice's bed, leaning in close to her.

"Are they good?"

"Mm. Well, yes. Actually, they might be a little too sweet for me."

"Oh," Chise said, her shoulders slumping, and her eyes dropping to the floor.

"Ah, but they do taste good!"

"Do they, or are you merely saying that to not disappoint me?"

Beatrice answered by placing another chocolate in her mouth.

Chise watched as she chewed, and smiled.

"Good," Beatrice repeated.

"I am glad."

Beatrice closed the lid and placed the box back on the nightstand.

"So ... why'd you make these for me? Is there an occasion or something?"

"I ... I just felt like giving you something sweet," Chise said quietly. Her face was turning bright red.

Beatrice smiled.

"Thank you, Chise. I appreciate it."

Chise's face lit up with a huge, silly grin.

"You are welcome!"

Beatrice looked at her for a moment.

"So ... umm. Do you think that Princess and Ange are in the clubroom again today?"

"Well, about that. I am no longer concerned. I believe that it was wrong to pursue them in such a manner."

Beatrice nodded.

"I agree."

"But you are still in love?"

Beatrice shrugged.

"I know it won't ever happen. She only sees me as a friend. I mean, there's nothing wrong with that, but it won't ever be more."

Chise nodded.

"Yes, I came to a similar understanding."

"You ... you were with Ange last night on a mission, weren't you?"

"Yes. We spoke. And then when I returned, I found Dorothy and Princess and begged them to assist me with chocolates."

"So ... even after a mission ...."

"I spent most of the night making them for you."

Beatrice sat watching Chise again for a moment. The Japanese girl found herself unable to keep eye contact with her. Then, Beatrice's eyes went wide, and she breathed in sharply.

"Chise?"

"Um. Beato?"

Beatrice leaned forward. Chise looked up uncertainly. Her eyes went wide as Beatrice lightly pressed her lips to Chise's cheek. Her face turned a very bright red, and Chise immediately dropped her gaze to the floor. Her grin widened, and she giggled softly.

Beatrice smiled.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> The tagging may have been slightly disingenuous, but to be fair, Chise and Beato are not in a relationship at the end of the story. Probably.


End file.
